The present invention relates generally to the field of outdoor power equipment. More specifically the present invention relates to using an intermediate mounting plate to couple an engine and a powered tool, such as a pump of a pressure washer system.
A standard lawn and garden flange mounting system is typically associated with a vertically-mounted pressure washer pump. During servicing , the standard flange mounting system may require a user to detach a combined pump and engine from a frame or support structure, and decouple the pump from the engine, before the engine (or pump) can be serviced individually. Other forms of outdoor power equipment may require similar steps for servicing.